Today, various hand-held devices, tools and instruments are used in a variety of settings. Manufacturing employees and construction workers use hand-held devices to create buildings and assemble parts and components; doctors, dentists and other professionals use hand-held tools and instruments to perform various procedures; mechanics use hand-held devices to fix and repair cars, trucks, airplanes, etc.; electricians, carpenters, plumbers, handymen and other craftsmen use hand-held devices and tools to fix and repair a plurality of items. Such hand-held devices come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Some can be used for a number of different tasks, such as a screwdriver, while others are designed to accomplish a single specific task, such as an electric toothbrush or a flashlight.
With the advancement in technology, new hand-held devices, tools and instruments are being developed every day. Today, the medical profession uses light emitting diodes (LEDs) on scopes to probe body cavities and suction devices to remove bodily fluids. Dentists use light emitting diodes to cure or polymerize resin-based composites, as well as various hand-held drills, cleaning instruments, etc. Various other hand-held devices can utilize tungsten halogen lights, plasma arc curing (PAC), lasers, etc. Most of these hand-held devices require an activation mechanism to turn the device on and off. Some of these devices, tools and instruments utilize a light source and/or a motor, which needs to be activated.
The face of many industries and professions is also changing rapidly. Today, more females are serving as doctors, dentist and mechanics. Many work places have seen women take over traditional male jobs. Generally, women tend to be smaller in statute, have smaller hands and may not have the strength of a man. Today's hand-held devices have to accommodate both sexes. In addition, the population in many countries is aging and older workers may be more susceptible to arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, etc. Ergonomic stress and fatigue from repetitive motions can affect users of any age. Furthermore, even though most people are right handed, a substantial number of people are left-handed. Today's hand-held devices must accommodate both older workers and right and left handed people.
The activation mechanism needed to turn on and off a particular hand-held device, tool or instrument can vary in size, shape and location. It has been found that a single push button or touch switch, located on the body of a hand-held device is not the most user-friendly feature. This location can cause health issues and be hard to activate.
Now, a hand-held device utilizing an activation mechanism which spans the circumference of the device has been invented which solves the above described problem.